Baby Severide
by Justicerocks
Summary: Brianne gives birth to her and Kelly's son; what will Matt and Gabby and the kids think when the come to the hospital for a visit? 16th in "AE&J" Series.


**A\N:** Here's the next one-shot in the series, hope everyone likes it.

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Chicago Fire, NBC or Global

 **Spoilers:** None

 **Warnings:** None

* * *

 **Baby Severide**

"Baby! Baby! Baby!" Ellie chanted happily as she skipped ahead of her parents.

Brianne ha gone into labour the previous day and had given birth to her and Kelly's son near midnight. Now past four o'clock Gabby and Matt were bringing the kids so they could all see the new baby.

"Baby?" Eleven-month-old Jacob recognized the word and looked up at his father.

"Yeah bud, Auntie Brianne had a baby.

"Baby," He repeated again.

"Alright," Gabby looked at Andy and Ellie as they made it to Brianne's hospital room, "No running or yelling. The babies probably sleeping and we don't want to wake him up. Plus Auntie Brianne is very tired."

"Mommy!" Ellie whined impatiently.

"Alright," Gabby opened the door and walked in carrying Ellie.

"Ooh baby," She smiled and looked at the tiny baby in Brianne's arms, "Mommy down? Pleae?

"All right but be gentle," Gabby set her on the ground.

"Hi baby!" Ellie cheered happily and walked up to the bed and climbed up, she peered into the blanket, "Hi baby!"

The newborn's eyes fluttered open and he began to cry loudly.

"Elizabeth," Kelly picked her up and placed her on the ground, "You need to be gentle."

"Mean!" She frowned and looked up at him, "Mean!"

"Elizabeth," He looked at her sternly, "You need to listen. Now you've made the baby cry."

Ellie gasped and tears came down her cheeks and she ran out of the open door.

"Great," Gabby sprinted after her, "Ellie!" She saw her daughter near the nurse's station; luckily a nurse scooped her up.

"Thank you," Gabby approached them, "Ellie you know better then to run away."

"Mean Kelly!" She screamed and bite the nurses arm in an effort to get out of her grip.

"Elizabeth!" Gabby said in horror, fully aware multiple people were now looking at her, "You don't bite." She took her and looked at her sternly, "I'm so sorry," She looked at the nurse.

"No, no," The nurse waved it off, "I've dealt with worse kids then her. She seems very…."

"Feisty is a nice word," Gabby chuckled relived the nurse wasn't angry, "Ellie you apologize right now. You know better. You're in pre-school."

"I orry," She looked up at the nurse, "Really," She added.

"Well thank you," She looked at her, "Now you listen to your Mommy okay."

"Oday." She said as the nurse turned and walked away.

"Alright Ellie." Gabby took her hand and led her to a quite corner, "Lets talk."

"Kelly mean, Very mean," She told her mother, "He yelled.'

"Oh sweetie, Uncle Kelly was just upset. You woke up his son, I know you didn't mean to but…. Well Uncle Kelly's a new father and he's really stressed out right now."

"Oh," She said, "Need a hug?"

"Yes, I'm sure Uncle Kelly would love a hug."

"He yell again?"

"I don't know sweetie;" She replied honestly, "Just remember to be quiet and go and say you're sorry."

"Oday Mommy," Ellie took Gaby's hand and walked back into Brianne's hospital room, "Uncle Kelly," She walked up to him and looked up, "I'm orry. Mommy says you're worried. You love baby."

Kelly laughed a little and bent down and picked her up, "I guess Mommy's a little right. I'm sorry for yelling at you though," He kissed her cheek, "You know you'll always be my special little girl."

"I know," She grinned and looked over at the baby her mother was now holding, "No crying?"

"No he went back to sleep," Kelly carried her over, "You want to see him?"

"Does he have name?"

"Yeah he does," Brianne spoke up, "I think you're going to like it; his names Kelly James Severide Junior."

Ellie gasped, "Baby Kelly!"

"Yeah sweetie," Kelly kissed her head, "Baby Kelly is right."

"Yay!" She reached out and gently touched the babies face, "He's cute."

Kelly Jr. opened his eyes and reached out his fingers and touched Ellie's hand gently before going back to sleep.

"He likes me."

"Looks like it," Gabby smiled, "See I told you, you're going to be a great god-sister."

"Baby Kelly cute," She repeated again grinning.

"Uh-oh Man," Matt looked at his best friend, "I think my daughter's finally replaced you."

"Ha-ha," Kelly rolled his eyes in response. "Very funny."

 **TBC**

* * *

 **A\N:** I'm so sorry it was so short but I promise the next one will be super long to make up for it.

 **Up Next:** We jump ahead four years, Andy's eight, Ellie's six, Jacob's four and Kelly and Brianne's son Kelly Junior is three. The family and friends have lots more adventures to come as the condition of Gabby's mother drastically gets worse, Andy has his first real crush and Ellie's still finding she's able to get away with a lot because she's so sneaky and cute.


End file.
